Storylinekiste
by Juliet Capulet 28
Summary: Hier findet ihr alle möglichen Storylines zu Forenrollenspielen.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Fast alle Personen, Handlungsorte, etc. gehören ausschließlich der Harry Potter Autorin Joanne K. Rowling. Lediglich einige erfundene Figuren bzw. Handlungsstränge stammen aus meinem Kopf.

Hier findet ihr meine kleine Storylinesammlung die ich für die verschiedensten RPGs geschrieben habe. Es sind zwar keine richtigen Fanfictions, jedoch in gewisser Weise schon auch Geschichten. Manche sind älter und manche neuer, eigentlich geht es eh von alt nach neu.

Über Reviews würde ich mich freuen.

**Übersicht**

1. Storyline "Back in the past"  
(Harry Potter/Rumtreiber/6. Schuljahr)

2. Storyline "Time will tell the truth"  
(Harry Potter/Rumtreiber/7. Schuljahr)

3. Storyline "The prophety of black and white"  
(Harry Potter/Zukunft/2021)

4. Prophezeihung zu "The prophety of black and white "  
(Harry Potter/Zukunft/2021)

5. Storyline "The world against the dark side"  
(Harry Potter/Marauder/7. Schuljahr)

6. Storyline "A new beginning"  
(Harry Potter/Marauder/7. Schuljahr)

7. Storyline "The missing love - The lost one"  
(Harry )  
Für eine Freundin, laut ihren Ideen.

8. Storyline "Twilight - nothing will be the same"  
(Twilight/Crossover 2005/2012/Artenvielfalt)

9. Storyline "NYC - our world is falling apart"  
(Reallife/NYC/Gossip Girl)

10. Storyline "Hogwarts - between miracles and nightmares"  
(Harry Potter/Marauder/7. Schuljahr)


	2. Chapter 2

**1. Back in the past**

1976 die Marauders James Potter (Prongs), Sirius Black (Padfoot), Remus Lupin (Moony) und Peter Pettigrew (Wormtail) brechen zu ihrem 6. Schuljahr nach Hogwarts auf. Sie planen schon wieder unmengen an Streiche gegen Severus Snape, die Lehrer oder andere ihrer Mitschüler. Jedoch wissen sie zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch nicht, dass dieses 6. Schuljahr anders verlaufen wird, als erwartet.

Der Dunkle Lord schart mittlerweile immer mehr Todesser um sich. Nicht nur die reinblütigen, schwarzmagischen Familien stellen sich auf seine Seite, sondern mittlerweile auch ihre Kinder. Richtig, Voldmeort hatte im Sommer Lucius Malfoy, Bellatrix Black und ihre restlichen Slytherinkameraden zu Todessern gemacht. Diese gehen nun wieder nach Hogwarts und werde sich nicht zurückhalten die Gryffindors, insebsondere die Marauder und Dreamers fertig zu machen. Denn als Schülertodesser besitzen sie nun mehr Macht denn je, um sich endlich gegen die Gryffindors behaupten zu können.

Doch es gibt nicht nur die männlichen Marauder. Ebenfalls hatte sich seit der ersten Klasse eine Gruppe aus 4 Mädchen zusammengeschlossen. Sie spielen zwar keine Streiche wie die Marauder, jedoch halten sie ebenfalls zusammen wie Pech und Schwefel und haben immer Spaß. Wer gemeint ist? Na die Dreamer's, bestehend aus: Lily Evans (Dreamy), Laura Heardred (Bleedy), Alice Stattler (Angel) und Anna White (Screamy). Alle 4 ebenfalls Gryffindors im 6. Jahrgang. Auch sie wissen noch nicht was sie dieses Jahr erwarten wird.

Denn Voldemort hat von einer ungeheuerlichen Macht erfahren. Diese ist die der 4 Gründer von Hogwarts: Godric Gryffindor, Salazar Slytherin, Rowena Rawenclaw und Helga Hufflepuff. Ebenfalls spielen ihre Gründungsgegenständen keine unwichtige Rolle in der entscheidenden Macht gegen Voldemort. Doch wer ist überhaupt in der Lage Voldmeort zu bezwingen? Dies ist allen, sogar dem weisen Schulleiter Albus Dumbledore noch ein Rätsel. Ein Hinweis hierzu liegt zwar seines Wissens nach in der Bibliothek von Hogwarts, jedoch kann dieses Buch nur von den Erben der Gründer gefunden werden. Denn dieses Buch wurde im Jahre 800 nach Christus von den 4 Gründern aufgezeichnet und beherbergt Informationen über deren Macht und Gründungsgegenstände.

Diese Macht liegt in 4 männlichen Schülern der vier verschiedenen Häuser. Jeder von ihnen ist Erbe eines Gründers oder einer Gründerin. Ebenfalls gibt es für jeden dieser Jungen eine weibliche Hilfe die die Naturgewalten steuern kann. Diese Macht der Naturgewalten stammt aus der uralten weißen Magie, die sich Alba Magica nennt. Nur jeweils zu zweit können sie die Magie in sich wecken. Doch zum Schluss müssen sie alle, auch Gryffindor und Slytherin zusammenarbeiten. Werden sie es schaffen und die Zauberwelt retten oder ist diese Welt dem Untergang geweiht? Es liegt in der Hand von acht jugendlichen Hogwartsschülern.

Zur selben Zeit geschehen immer mehr merkwürdige Vorfälle an der Hogwartsschule für Hexerei und Zauberei. In den Vollmondnächten wird jetzt immer öfter von einigen Lehrern und Schülern ein Heulen, welches einem Werwolf gleicht vernommen. Doch wie ist das möglich? In Hogwarts gibt es doch keinen Werwolf, oder? Und was ist mit der Schülerin Laura Headred los? Wieso hat sie auf einmal Durst auf Blut und bricht öfters während des Unterrichts zusammen? Stehen diese Vorfälle, Entführungen und anderen schrecklichen Dinge etwa in Verbindung mit dieser neuen unbezwingbaren Macht? Kann diese Macht einige Schüler sogar unsterblich machen oder ihnen ungeheuerliche Kräfte verleihen? Und inwiefern passt das mit der neuen und geheimnisvollen Professorin Alias für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste zusammen? Kann man ihr trauen, oder wird sie sich im entscheidenden Moment gegen die Schüler stellen?

Ebenfalls kommen dieses Jahr 4 neue Mädchen an die Schule, die wohl allen Jungs den Kopf verdrehen. Sie kommen von der amerikanischen Kylmore Academy und machten letztes Jahr einen Austausch auf Beauxbatons. Was hat die Gruppe zu verbergen? Und welche Geheimnisse ranken sich wohl um die Anführerin namens Jessica van Marose? Wie steht sie in der Verwandtschaft zu James Potter? Und weshalb hat sie ebenfalls etwas mit dem Erbe Gryffindors zu tun?

Wer kann wem letztendlich noch trauen? Werden sich die Marauders und die Dreamers spalten oder stehen sie dieses Abenteuer gemeinsam durch? Werden sie alle einander näher kommen und so gegen den Dunklen Lord kämpfen, oder spalten sich die Häuser noch mehr von einander ab, und verlieren den Kampf schon bevor er begonnen hat?  
Das alles kann wohl nur die Zukunft bringen.

Hier eine Auflistung der Erben mit ihren Gründungsgegenständen.

Gryffindorerbe---James Potter---Schwert  
Slytherinerbe---Severus Snape---Ring der Gaunts  
Rawenclawerbe---??????---Diadem  
Hufflepufferbe---?????---Kelch

Jetzt seid ihr gefragt!

Denn Hufflepuff und Rawenclaw bekommen nur einen Erben wenn ihr euch bewerbt. Der Erbe wird sich erst während des Spiels herauskristallisieren, also jeder hat die Chance.

Bei den Mädels seit ihr ebenfalls gefragt, denn bis jetzt haben nur der Slytherin und der Gryffindorjunge seine weibliche Hilfe gefunden.  
Diese Mädchen kristallisieren sich ebenfalls erst während der Story heraus.

Und natürlich spielt auch die Liebe zwischen den Schülern keine unwichtige Rolle.  
Amanda Gelu die seit Jahren unglücklich in Severus Snape verliebt ist. Wird sie ihn dieses Jahr von sich überzeugen können? Oder hängt er weiterhin an Lily Evans fest. Werden Lily und James in dieser schweren Zeit endlich ihre Streitereien begraben und so zueinander finden? Wie sieht es mit Anna und Remus oder Laura und Sirius aus? Werden auch sie endlich ihre Gefühle zueinander erkennen? Ebenfalls ist es fraglich ob Alice und Frank's Beziehung diese schwere Zeit überstehen wird und ob sie alle den großen Kampf überhaupt überleben werden.

Eckpunkte

~ Die Marauders und Dreamers sind Animagi.  
~ Es gibt eine ungeheuerliche Macht die Voldemort an sich reißen will.  
~ Wer sind die 4 Erben der Gründer?  
~ Welche 4 Mädchen beherrschen die Naturgewalten?  
~ Wird Remus Lupin nun endgültig enttarnt und sind seine Tage in Hogwarst gezählt?  
~ Wie steht es mit der Vampirin Laura Headred und was denken ihre Freunde von ihr?  
~ Was hecken die Schülertodesser aus Slytherin aus?  
~Auf welcher Seite steht die neue Professorin Alias und welches Geheimnis verbirgt sie?  
~ Jessica van Marose und ihre Clique, wer sind sie und was hat Jessie mit der ganzen Sache zu tun?  
~ Werden immer mehr Zweifel aufkommen sodass sich alle voneinander entfernen und keinem mehr Glauben schenken können?  
~ Wie sieht es in dieser schweren Zeit an Hogwarts mit der Liebe aus?

Das alles und vieles mehr erwartet dich bei uns.  
Also melde dich an und entscheide mit ob du auf der guten oder der bösen Seite stehst und wie das Schicksal der magischen Welt aussieht.


	3. Chapter 3

**2. Time will tell the truth**

Das siebte und letzte Schuljahr der Marauder James Potter (Prongs), Sirius Black (Padfoot), Remus Lupin (Moony) und Peter Pettigrew (Wormtail) ist angebrochen. Sie freuen sich auf ihr letztes Schuljahr und haben natürlich schon wieder Uninn im Kopf und viele Streiche gegen ihre Feinde aus Slytherin, und ganz besonders gegen Schniefelus, der eigentlich Severus Snape heißt, und ihr Feind ist, geplant. Doch wissen sie jetzt noch nicht, dass dieses Jahr nicht ganz so ausgelassen, wie die bisherigen werden wird.

Ebenfalls treten Lily Evans und ihre 3 besten Freundinnen Laura Headred, Alice Rockwell und Melody van Marose ihr letztes Schuljahr an. Diese haben sich vorgenommen, dieses Schuljahr keinen unnötigen Streit mit den Rumtreibern zu suchen, um sich voll und ganz auf ihre UTZs konzentrieren zu können.  
Doch dieses Vorhaben scheitert natürlich schon auf der Zugfahrt. Denn bevor die Mädels einen Tag friedlich mit den Maraudern auskommen würden, würde Voldmeort eher auf die gute Seite wechseln. Also eine Sache der Unmöglichkeit!

Natürlich stellt sich am Anfang des Schuljahres wieder die Frage wer die neuen Schulsprecher und Vertrauensschüler sein werden. Doch Albus Dumbeldore hatte die diesjährigen Schulsprecher noch nicht benachrichtigt, nur die Vertrauensschüler erhielten ihre Abzeichen wie gewohnt mit ihrem Hogwartsrief. Alle überlegen auf der Zugfahrt fieberhaft wer die Beiden sein könnten und kommen zu dem Schluss, dass es Lily Evans und Remus Lupin, die beiden Gryffindorstreber sind. Gegen alle Erwartungen hatte Dumbeldore jedoch James Potter und Lily Evans zu den Schulsprechern ernannt.

Denn der Dunkle Lord schart immer mehr Anhänger um sich. Sogar Schüler der Hogwartsschule für Hexerei und Zauberei sind davon schon betroffen. Das Ministerium ist mittlerweile längst in die Hände Voldmorts gefallen, doch wird dies vor den Mitarbeitern und auch der Zauberbevölkerung strengstens geheim gehalten. Sogar der weise Schulleiter Albus Dumbeldore weiß nicht mehr weiter und hofft auf ein Wunder, Voldemort und seine Machtübernahme noch aufhalten zu können.

Doch Albus Dumbeldore, wäre nicht Albus Dumbeldore wenn er sich so einfach geschlagen geben würde. Denn er hat eine Partei, die sich der Orden des Phönix nennt, gegründet, um gegen Voldemort vorzugehen. Nicht nur die Erwachsenen, sondern auch immer mehr Schüler sind von Dumbeldores Idee überzeugt und schließen sich seinem Orden an. Können sie es gemeinsam schaffen Voldemort zu bezwingen, oder brauchen sie hierzu die Hilfe der Personen aus der Zukunft? Und was haben die Geheimnisse der Schüler mit Voldemorts Bezwingung zu tun?

Ebenfalls sind viele der 5. bis 7. Klässler aus Slytherin zu den Todessern gewechselt und Voldemort bekommt nun genaueste Informationen was in Hogwarts vor sich geht. Wird Dumbeldore auch hiergegen etwas ausrichten können und wie steht es mit seiner geheimnisvollen Tochter, wird sie sich von ihren Freunden verleiten lassen eine Todesserin zu werden, oder bleibt sie den Idealen ihres Vaters treu?

Doch sowohl die Marauder als auch die Clique um Lily Evans haben einige Geheimnisse zu verbergen.

Beginne wir mit dem Marauder James Potter, der diesen Sommer von seinen Eltern erfahren hatte, dass er der Erbe des legendären Godric Gryffindor sei. Dann sein bester Freund, Sirius Black, der sich schon vor der von seiner Familie abgewandt hatte, doch neuerdings ein ausgeprägtes Interesse für die dunklen Künste hegt. Der nächste im Bunde ist Remus Lupin, welcher sein pelziges Problem schon seit Ewigkeiten mit sich herumträgt und sich so, jede Vollmondnacht in einen Werwolf verwandelt und dies vor der restlichen Schülerschaft geheim halten muss. Und der zuletzt noch Peter Pettigrew, welcher sich schon wie viele andere Schüler aus Slytherin dem Dunklen Lord angeschlossen hatte. Wird die Freundschaft der 4 stark genug sein diese ganzen Hürden zu überwinden, oder werden die Marauder endgültig auseinander brechen?

Nun kommen wir zu den Mädchen, was haben sie alle zu verbergen?  
Beginnen wir mit ihrer Anführerin Lily Evans, welche seit den Sommerferien immer öfter, irgendwelche Dinge ohne etwas zu tun, in Brand steckt. Was hat es mit dem plötzlichen Auftauchen dieser Fähigkeit auf sich? Dann kommen wir zu Laura Headred, welche ein ähnliches Problem wie Remus Lupin hat, doch ist ihres weit aus blutiger. Laura ist nämlich ein Vampir, und so müssen auch die Mädchen ihrer Freundin jede Vollmondnacht bei ihrer Verwandlung in einen Vampir in Animaggestalt beistehen. Weiter geht es mit Alice Rockwell, deren Eltern Todesser sind und ihre einzige Tochter als Schande sehen, da sie eine Gryffindor ist und sich weigert Todesserin zu werden. Somit wurde sie diesen Sommer kurzerhand von ihren Eltern vor die Tür gesetzt.

Doch wohl das schockierendste Geheimnis verbirgt Melody van Marose. Denn sie besitzt zwar den Nachnamen van Marose, doch eigentlich ist dieser nur ein Deckname, da sie in Wahrheit die Tochter des Schulleiters Albus Dumbeldore und der Verwandlungslehrerin Minerva McGonagal ist. Zu allem Übel interessiert sich gerade diese immer mehr für die dunklen Künste und ist mit den beiden Blackschwestern gut befreundet, weswegen sie sich den Todessern anschließt und sich unsterblich in Tom Riddle verliebt.

Doch nicht nur die Schüler in Gryffindor haben bestimmte Geheimnisse. Auch in Slytherin gibt es 2 Schüler die gegen den Dunklen Lord sind und jeder von ihnen wahrt ein bestimmtes Geheimnis. Von wem die Rede ist? Von Severus Snape und Amanda Gelu. Severus Snape ist ein Halbblut, doch genau deswegen ist er der rechtmäßige Erbe Slytherins, und Amanda Gelu kann seit den Sommerferien mit ihren Hände Wasser produzieren. Wie kann dies möglich sein?

Doch zu all diesem Übel kommt noch eine Katastrophe aus dem Jahre 1996 dazu.

Denn während die Rumtreiber gerade ihr antreten, ist Harry Potter fest entschlossen sich nach Albus Dumbeldores Tod auf die Suche nach den Horkruxen zu machen und sein nicht anzutreten. Doch durch ein Missgeschick mit Hermines mit einem Zeitumkehrer, werden seine Pläne vereitelt und er gelangt mitsamt seiner Freunde und Feinde in die Zeit der Marauder.

Wer davon betroffen ist und wer nicht, stellen sie erst fest, als sie am Bahnhof von Hogsemad landen und von den damaligen Schülern fast überrannt werden. Die Schüler aus 1996 die durch die Zeit gereist sind, sind das Goldene Trio, bestehend aus Harry Potter, Hermine Granger und Ronald Weasley, Rons kleine Schwester Ginny, ihrer besten Freundin Luna Lovegood und die Gryffindors Lavender Brown und Neville Longbottom. Doch zum Schrecken aller finden sich schließlich auch noch Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini und Pansy Parkinson in der Zeit der Marauder wieder und sind natürlich gar nicht davon begeistert, Harry und Co auch hier anzutreffen.

Doch was haben die beiden Erzfeinde Draco Malfoy und Harry Potter aus der Zukunft mit der ganzen Sache zu tun, was können sie zu Voldemorts Sturz beitragen? Und was wird es geschehen, wenn sie es wirklich schaffen und somit die gesamte Zukunft verändern?

Doch auch die Neuankömmlinge die in Harrys letztem Schuljahr die Hogwartsschule besuchen sollten sind davon betroffen. Diese waren nämlich bist dato an der amerikanischen Kylmore Academy und würden eigentlich erst zu ihrem 7. Schuljahr in Hogwarts ankommen. Doch der Schock ist groß, als auch sie sich plötzlich in der Zeit der Marauder befinden.

Von wem hier die Rede ist? Von den Dream Girls, welche in den USA die berühmtesten Teenager ihrer Zeit sind. Gemeint sind damit ihre Anführerin Jessica van Marose, ihre Cousine Vanessa Saintclaire, Caitlin de Lincourt und Elizabeth Chevallier.

Doch was sollen die 4 Mädchen eigentlich in der Vergangenheit?  
Das wissen sie noch nicht, doch mit der Zeit wird sich ihnen offenbaren, dass Jessica die Tochter von Melody van Marose ist und somit ebenfalls Erbin Gryffindors. Jedoch ist Jessica auch die Erbin Salazar Slytherins. Doch wie ist das möglich, wenn ihr Vater doch ein Black ist? Ganz einfach, Jonathan Black ist nicht ihr Vater, denn ihr leiblicher Vater ist der Dunkle Lord höchstpersönlich.

Doch wieso ist Jessica hier um das alles zu erfahren und was hat sie überhaupt mit der ganzen Sache zu tun?

Was wird Voldmeort unternehmen um endlich Macht über die Zauberwelt zu erlangen?  
Wie geht er gegen Dumbeledore und seine neu gegründeten Orden vor?  
Was wird er unternehmen wenn er von den Neulingen aus der Zukunft erfährt?  
Und was werden wohl die Schüler aus der Zukunft denken wenn sie auf einmal ihren Eltern gegenüber stehen?

Und der letzte wichtige Faktor im Kampf gegen Voldemort ist natürlich die Liebe, welche in diesem auch den Hogwartsschülern, egal ob aus der Zukunft oder aus der Marauder Zeit widerfahren wird.

Werden James und Lily durch ihre Schulsprecherarbeit endlich ein Paar? Schafft es Laura Sirius endlich für sich zu gewinnen, und wie sieht es mit Alice und Frank aus? Wird ihre Liebe auch diesen schweren Kampf überstehen. Wie geht es mit Melody weiter, kann ihre Liebe zu Tom gut gehen, oder verrät sie ihren Vater grundlos?  
Und was passiert mit Remus, Peter und den anderen? Werden sie auch noch die Frau ihres Lebens finden oder ewig alleine bleiben müssen.

Natürlich haben auch die Schüler aus der Zukunft ihre kleinen Liebesproblemchen.  
Werden Harry und Ginny aufgrund der Zeitreise wieder ein Paar und vergessen ihre Trennung? Wie sieht es mit Ron und Hermine aus? Werden sie sich endlich ihre Gefühle füreinander eingestehen? Und was passiert mit Luna und Neville, werden sie es auch schaffen ein Paar zu werden? Und wie wird Pansy Parkinson reagieren, wenn sich Draco in die neue Gryffindor aus den USA verliebt? Wird sie ihm ewig hinter her rennen, oder sich auch neu verlieben? Und was machen die restlichen 3 Mädchen aus den USA? Mit ihren Veelagenen dürften sie es nicht schwer haben einen geeigneten Jungen zu finden.

Doch auch der Kampf gegen das Böse lässt nicht lange auf sich warten und so stecken die Schüler bald tiefer in den Problemen der Zauberwelt des Jahres 1977, als ihnen lieb ist.

Das alles wird sich ihnen wohl nur mit der Zeit offenbaren ----- Time will tell the truth


	4. Chapter 4

**3. The prophety of black and white**

Seit Voldemorts Sturz sind nun 23 Jahre vergangen und die damaligen Schüler die ihn zu Fall gebracht haben sind erwachsen geworden und haben selbst Familien gegründet. Deren Kinder gehen nun schon seit einigen Jahren auf die Hogwartsschule für Hexerei und Zauberei. Dieses Jahr bricht für manche das 3., für einige das 5. und für andere das an. Alle haben natürlich die gleiche Vorstellung von ihrem Schuljahr. Jede Menge lernen, ZAGs, UTZs, und natürlich nicht zu vergessen Streiche und viel Spaß. Doch da haben sie ihre Rechnung ohne Voldemort gemacht. Denn einige seiner Todesser sind nach der großen Schlacht vor den Auroren ins Ausland geflohen, und warten nur auf einen geeigneten Zeitpunkt um ihren Lord wieder zum Leben zu erwecken und zurück zu schlagen.

Denn als Harry Potter im Jahre 1998 Voldemort vernichtet hat, hatte Peter Pettigrew einen Horkrux erstellt um seinen Meister zu retten. Zwar ist Voldemort ganz von der Bildfläche der magischen Welt verschwunden und auch sehr geschwächt gewesen, doch endgültig vernichtet wurde er nicht.

Nach 23 Jahre ist es an der Zeit endlich zurück zu schlagen. So machen sich die verbliebenen Todesser auf um sich wieder in Großbritannien an einem verlassen Friedhof zu versammeln und Lord Voldemort zurück ins Leben zu rufen. Peter Pettigrew der Jahre lang die verbliebenen Reste von Voldemort aufbewahrt hat findet sich ebenfalls dort ein und so erwecken seine Diener Lord Voldemort erneut zum Leben.

Doch was ist in all den Jahren mit Harry, Hermine und den anderen geschehen?

Harry Potter hatte seine langjährige Freundin Ginny Weasley geheiratet und bekam mit ihr 3 Kinder. James-Sirius in der Gryffindor, Albus-Severus in der Slyherin und Lily-Luna in der Gryffindor. Da James Potter, Harrys Vater der rechtmäßige Erbe Gryffindors war sind es Harry und seine Kinder natürlich ebenfalls.

Auch Ronald Weasley hatte seine langjährige Freundin Hermine Granger geehelicht und mit ihr 2 Kinder bekommen. Einerseits Rose Weasley in der Gryffindor und andererseits ihren Bruder Hugo Ravenclaw.

Ebenfalls haben die anderen Weasleygeschwister, Lavender Brown, Cho Chang, Luna Lovegood und weitere uns bekannte Helden aus dem großen Kampf geheiratet und eine Familie gegründet. Natürlich gehen auch ihre Kinder nach Hogwarts und manche sind mehr und manche weniger mit den Kindern der Potters und Weasleys befreundet.

Auch Draco Malfoy hat eine Familie gegründet. Doch nicht mit seiner langjährig arrangierten Verlobten Astoria Greengrass, sondern mit einer Gryffindor namens Jessica van Marose, welche bei der entscheidenden Schlacht einen großen Anteil zu Voldemorts Vernichtung beigetragen hatte. Jessica ist nämlich die Tochter von Melody Dumbeldore, adoptierter van Marose, und somit Gryffindorserbin. Ihr Vater ist der Dunkel Lord höchstpersönlich, weswegen sie ebenfalls Slytherinserbin ist.  
Draco und Jessica haben ebenfalls zwei Kinder. Einerseits Scorpius in der Slytherin und andererseits Jenny in der Gryffindor..

Dies klingt natürlich alles nach einem schönen idyllischen Familienleben. Ebenfalls haben alle genug Geld und einen guten Job. Doch dieses Jahr kehrt Voldemort zurück und wird das Licht, das seit seinem Sturz über die magische Welt gekommen ist, natürlich wieder trüben.

Denn dieses Mal wird es nicht reichen wenn Harry Potter, Jessica Malfoy und ihre Freunde in den Kampf ziehen und den Orden des Phönix wieder ins Leben rufen um ihn zu vernichten. Denn dieses Mal soll es endgültig sein, doch wie bekommen sie das hin?

Dieses Geheimnis verbirgt sich in einer Jahtausende alten Propehzeihung im ehemaligen Büro von Albus Dumbeldore. Doch schon die 4 Hogwarstgründer hatten an dieser Prophezeihung gerätselt und kamen zu keinem Schluss. Wieso also sollte diese Prophezeihung gerade Voldemort betreffen? Wieso sollte sie sich gerade jetzt verwirklichen? Und wer ist davon noch betroffen? Fragen über Fragen die keine andere als Sandrine Paradise, die Verfasserin dieser Prophezeihung, beantworten kann.

Doch wie kann man einer, vor mehreren tausenden Jahren, verstorbenen Seherin Fragen stellen? Dies können nur ihre Erben. Doch wer sind ihre Erben? Mittlerweile sind zwar die Erben der 4 Hogwartsgründer bekannt, doch Sandrine Paradise ist eine längst vergessene Seherin, wie kann man ihre Erben finden?

Alles über diese Prophezeihung und wie die bestimmten Personen Voldemort stürzen können steht in einem längst verschollenen Buch, welches sich irgendwo in der Verbotenen Abteilung der Hogwarstbibliothek befindet. Nur wenn sie dieses Buch finden, können die Kinder von Harry und Co ihr mehr oder weniger wichtiges Schicksal bei der Vernichtung Voldemorts herrausfinden.

Doch die Prophezeihung gibt nicht sehr viel über die Betroffenen preis, denn sie lautet folgendermaßen.

2 Kinder, ein Junge und ein Mädchen, eines der schwarzen und eines der weißen Seite, welche von 2 befreundeten Familien, unter der Sternenkonstellation der Kassiopeia zur selben Stunde im selben Land geboren werden, sind die Erben Sandrine Paradise und können die dunkelste Macht, welche je über die magische Welt gekommen ist, endgültig vernichten.]

Wer jedoch genau von dieser Prophezeihung betroffen ist geht daraus nicht hervor, weswegen sowohl Erwachsene als auch Kinder lange Zeit daran rätseln werden, bis sich alle Puzzlestücke, welche in Hogwarts oder im Erbe der Familien verborgen liegen, zusammen setzen lassen.

Doch nicht nur die beiden Erben sondern, auch viele andere sind durch ihre Fähigkeiten, ihre Abstammung oder durch andere Zufälle in die Entscheidung, wie das Schicksal der Welt aussehen wird, involviert.

Ebenfalls besitzen die Erben viele Fähigkeiten welche sie allein Aufgrund ihrer Prophezeihung erhalten haben. Doch auch die anderen, die in das Schicksal der Welt involoviert sind, besitzen besondere Fähigkeiten, welche alle einen bestimmten Grund haben. Doch auch dies wird sich nur nach und nach herausstellen.

Doch die wohl größte Frage wirft die Tochter von Severus Snape und Amanda Snape auf. Denn was hat sie, als Erbin Slytherins mit der ganzen Sache zu tun? Jedenfalls mehr als die restlichen Kinder von Harry, Hermine und Co. Doch Erbin von Sandrine Paradise ist sie auch nicht. Aber was dann?

Werden es die Kinder schaffen, ihrem Erbe gerecht zu werden, und Voldemort endgültig vernichten können, oder werden sie scheitern und wird Voldemort endgültig die Macht über die Zauberwelt erlangen? Das wird nur die Zukunft zeigen können.

Eckpunkte

~ Wir spielen im Jahr 2023.  
~ Nymphadora Tonks, Remus Lupin, Severus Snape und Fred Weasley leben noch.  
~ Voldemort wurde von den verbliebenen Todessern wieder zum Leben erweckt  
~ James-Sirius Potter ist der weiße Erbe von Sandrine Paradise  
~ Jenny Malfoy ist die schwarze Erbin von Sandrine Paradise  
~ Die Prophezeihung ist sehr ungenau, weswegen sie noch viele Puzzlestücke in Hogwarst finden müssen.  
~ Auch die Liebe, sowohl die geheimen als auch die offiziellen Bezeiheungen deretroffenen spielen eine große Rolle, denn die größte Waffe gegen Voldemort ist immer noch die Liebe.


	5. Chapter 5

**4. Die Prophezeihung**

Anmerkung: Der erste Teil ist der Ausschnitt aus einer Prophezeihung von Sandrine Paradise, der 2. Teil hingegen ist ein Text aus einem Buch.

_Es naht heran ein Epoche des Finsternis. Doch das Licht wird Widerstand leisten, aber letztendlich ist alles vergeben. Denn solang Dunkelheit und Licht getrennte Wege gehen, solang sie sich nicht vereinigen wird es immer Zwietracht geben. Nur die Einigung wird Frieden erlangen. Dafür werden gesandt zwei Kinder. Ein Junge und ebenso ein Mädchen. Das eine steht auf der Seite der Nacht, während das andere im Licht beheimatet ist. Beide werden geboren von zwei befreundeten Familien, unter der Sternenkonstellation der schönen Kassipeia zu selben Stunde im selben Land, dass gerade eine Pause des Lichts erlebt. Das eine Kind ist das schwarze Schaf seiner Familie während das andere das weiße Schaf ist. Beide müssen sich finden um als Erben Sandrine Paradise die dunkelste Macht aller bisherigen Mächte zu zerschlagen. Ein Junge und ein Mädchen in denen das Blut Paradise lebt und in Paradise floss das Blut ihrer. _

Einst waren es zu Anbeginn der Magie eine Zauberin der schwarzen Seite und ein Zauberer der auf der weißen Stand. Diese schlossen sich zusammen und vereinten die beiden Seiten der Magie. Diese bekamen später eine Enkelin namens Sandrine Paradise, welche eine Seherin war. Sie prophezeite dass einmal um das Jahr 1000 nach Christus eine böse Macht aufkäme und alles Weiße vernichten würde. Doch zur Rettung werden 2 Kinder geboren. Ein Junge und ein Mädchen welche zur selben Stund, im selben Land von 2 befreundeten Familien, unter der Sternenkonstellation der Kassiopeia, welche nur alle 1000 Jahre einmal erscheint, geboren werden. Diese können als Einzigen die böse Macht aufhalten und die Welt vor dem schlimmsten Unheil bewahren. Diese Beiden sollten angeblich die Wiedergeburt der ersten Magier sein, bewiesen wurde dies natürlich nie. Doch der Zaubergeschichtsforscher Nicodemus Repertusum hatte im Jahre 1867 eine neue Theorie zu den beiden Grundmagiern und den Kindern aus dem Jahre 1000 nach Christus aufgestellt. Er meinet damals dass die Muggelgeschichte Stolz und Vorurteil, die im Jahre 1819 von Jane Austen aufgezeichnet wurde nichts anderes als die Liebesgesichte der beiden Retter aus dem Jahre 1000 nach Christus sei. Damit wäre die mysteriöse Prophezeiung der Sandrine Paradise aufgelöst worden. Doch es gab eine 2. Prophezeiung von Sandrine welche seit ihrem Tod verschollen ist. Viele Forscher der Neuzeit denken nun dass es sich auf Voldemort bezogen hätte, doch durch dessen Vernichtung sind auch diese hinfällig. Doch es existieren einige Fakten über die 2. Prophezeiung. Diese wären, dass die Beiden die um 1000 nach Christus die Welt gerettet haben, nochmals zur Erde gesandt werden und den dunkelsten Magier aller Zeiten vernichten werden. Sie wären wiederum auf der dunklen und auf der hellen Seite und hätten viele spezielle Kräfte um diese Tat zu vollbringen. Doch diesmal wären sie nicht alleine. Denn Sandrine Paradiese sollte ebenfalls zur gegebenen Zeit wiedergeboren werden in einem Mädchen, und durch dieses könnten die beiden Auserwählten Informationen von Sandrine erlangen. Ebenfalls sollte es noch eine 2. Helferin geben welche das Reisen durch die Zeit in die verschiedensten Epochen ermöglichen würde. Doch dies würde nur am Ort einer mächtigen Pforte mit der Pfortenwächterin gelingen. Und so müssen sich die betroffenen Personen zu einer bestimmten Zeit in einer gewissen Situation an einem gewissen Ort befinden. Ebenfalls hatte Sandrine noch prophezeit dass die böse Macht aus dem Jahre 1000 nach Christus zu einer wiedergeboren wird. Doch diesmal wird sie in einem Körper, einem der guten und einem der bösen Seite als Gleiches wiedergeboren. Sie werden glauben immer auf einer Seite zu stehen, doch im entscheidenden Moment entscheidet die Eine sich für das Böse und die anderen hält zu unseren Rettern auf der guten Seite, weswegen das Schicksal wieder seinen Lauf nehmen wird und die Nachkommen dieser werden wieder im Kampf gegen einander stehen doch die Gute ist nicht alleine, denn die ultimative Macht wird noch geboren werden wenn der Sommer sich dem Ende neigt. So wird es immer weiter gehen bis das Böse endlich besiegt ist und die Welt in Frieden leben kann. Jedoch ist nicht mehr über Sandrine Paradise und ihre verworrenen Visionen bekannt.


	6. Chapter 6

**5. The world against the dark side **

Es ist das Jahr 1977 als die 4 Marauder James, Sirius, Remus und Peter ihr an der Hogwartsschule für Hexerei und Zauberei antreten. Ebenfalls kommen dieses Jahr Lily Evans und ihre beiden Freundinnen in die und hoffen weniger Streit und Probleme mit den Rumtreibern zu haben, als die Jahre zuvor. Zwar wird ihnen der Wunsch dieses Jahr erfüllt werden, doch eine viel dunklere, und gefährlichere Macht, die Lord Voldemorts, wird über Großbritannien kommen.

Doch dieses Jahr wird Hogwarts nicht nur von seinen Schülern und den neuen Erstklässlern, wie jedes Jahr besucht, sondern auch Schülerinnen und Schüler von berühmten Zauberschule aus der ganzen Welt werden nach Hogwarts reisen.

Die berühmtesten Schulen darunter sind die südamerikanische Schule El Saljuan die sich auf Kräuterkunde spezialisiert hat. Dann die Kylmore Academy for witchcraft and wizarding welche in Kalifornien liegt und sich auf die hohe Magie konzentriert. Des Weiteren gibt es die Washington Bright Academy welche ähnlich wie die Kylmoreschule ist, nur im Osten der USA liegt, und die Sydbourne Academy in Australien. Doch auch im Teil Europa/Afrika/Asien gibt es einige bekannte Schulen. Darunter die Taj India welche, wie schon durch ihren Namen klar wird, in Indien liegt, und die Nature wizard school in Afrika. Oben im hohen Norden gibt es dann noch die Nastrovski Akademie und schon geht's zurück nach Europa, wo außer der berühmten Hogwartsschule noch die Beauxbatons Acadmey die sehr auf das Äußere ihrer Schüler achtet und der Arcanum Zauberschule welche für die deutschen und österreichischen Schüler zuständig ist, noch die Durmstrangschule für Zauberei, in Bulgarien, liegt.

Doch die Frage aller Fragen ist wieso kommen viele dieser neuen Schüler aus sehr belanglosen Gründen nach Hogwarts. Denn eigentlich hätten die meisten von ihnen an ihrer alten Schule und auch in ihrem alten Heimatland bleiben können. Doch durch ungewöhnliche Schicksalsschläge hatte es sie alle nach Hogwarts verschlagen, und sogar der weise Professor Dumbeldore steht diesmal vor einem Rätsel was dies alles zu bedeuten hat.

Des Rätsels Lösung dazu liegt in einem alten, fast verfallenen und vergessenen Buch in der Verbotenen Abteilung von Hogwarts. Und als ein Schüler auch noch aus unerklärlichen Gründen zu Tode kommt zeigen sich bei den ersten jungen Menschen die besonderen Fähigkeiten. Doch was haben sie zu bedeuten und was können die Schüler damit anrichten? Was ist ihre Aufgabe?

Doch wohl die mysteriöseste an diese ganzen Schülern ist Gwendolyn Westwood, welche jedes ihrer 6 bisherigen Schuljahre an einer anderen Zauberakademie verbracht hatte, weswegen sie auch einige der neuen Schüler wie zum Beispiel die berühmte Jessica van Marose aus Kylmore, die von Schicksalsschlägen geprägte Cady Heron aus Australien und den etwas seltsamen jedoch netten Logan Macatear aus Österreich kennt.

Doch auch Lyn hat ein großes Geheimnis vor allen ihren bisherigen Schulkameraden, welches sie auch dieses Jahr in Hogwarts nicht preisgeben wird. Dazu kommen dann natürlich noch ihre Todessereltern und ihre Fähigkeit die sie nicht annimmt und deswegen mehr Schaden als Gutes damit anrichtet.

Doch das ist noch lange nicht das größte Geheimnis was sich dieses Jahr an der Hogwartsschule für Hexerei und Zauberei offenbaren wird. Denn Jessica van Marose ist nicht unwissentlich die einzige Tochter des Dunklen Lord und Albus Dumbeldores Enkelin. Denn sie hat eine Zwillingsschwester welche bis zu ihrem in Russland auf der Schule war und sonst ihre Ferien bei Tom Riddle verbracht hatte. Sie und Jessica haben viele besondere Fähigkeiten, doch da sie nach Slytherin kommt herrschen bei ihr die bösen-, und bei Jessica die guten Kräfte vor.

Werden die Auserwählten es schaffen Voldemort zu besiegen?  
Wird Lyns Geheimnis doch aufgedeckt werden?  
Was hat der harmlose Österreicher Logan Macatear zu verbergen?  
Werden Jessica und ihre Schwester zum Schluss zusammen oder gegeneinander arbeiten?  
Und werden sie alle diesen Krieg überhaupt überleben?

Das alles kann nur geschehen wenn die ganze Welt zusammen gegen die dunkle Seite arbeitet--- The world against the dark side.

Eckpunkte

~ Wir spielen in der Zeit der Marauder im Jahr 1977.  
~ Schüler aus der ganzen Welt kommen nach Hogwarts.  
~ Ein nicht namentlich genannter Schüler kommt zu Tode.  
~ Bei einigen Schülern zeigen sich danach besondere Fähigkeiten.  
~ Der Dunkle Lord hat 2 Töchter von denen eine gut und eine böse ist.  
~ Gwendolyn Westwood ist nicht die die sie vorgibt zu sein.  
~ Logan Macatear hat ein großes Geheimnis zu verbergen.  
~ Ebenfalls spielt die Liebe eine große Rolle.


	7. Chapter 7

**6. A new beginning**

Es ist der 1977 als die Marauder und viele andere Schüler der Hogwartsschule für Hexerei und Zauberei ein neues Schuljahr antreten. Für einige wird es das letzte und für andere erst das 1. sein. Doch eines haben sie alle gemeinsam, die Ungewissenheit darüber, dass dieses Jahr nicht so unbeschwerlich und lustig wie all die anderen vorübergehen wird.

Denn Voldemort gewinnt immer mehr an Macht, und auch immer mehr Personen die seinen Glauben über die Reinblütigkeit teilen haben sich ihm angeschlossen um alle Halbblütler und Muggelgeborenen kaltblütig auszulöschen. Auch verschiedenste Wesen wie Werwölfe, Vampire und sogar Askabans Dementoren haben sich auf seine Seite gestellt. Und wenn die gute Seite nicht bald etwas unternimmt, sind alle dem Untergang geweiht.

Doch Albus Dumbeldore sitzt nicht untätig herum und sieht zu wie Voldemort immer mehr Macht in die Hände bekommt. Er hat eine Organisation ins Leben gerufen welcher sich alle Personen anschließen die gegen Voldemort kämpfen wollen. Diese Organisation trägt den Namen „Der Orden des Phönix" und gibt all jenen Hoffnung die die Welt vor Voldemorts Herrschaft bewahren wollen.

Auch wenn düstere Zeiten über Großbritannien ziehen, es gibt immer ein paar Lichtpunkte, wie zum Beispiel die vielen Austauschschüler aus der ganzen Welt die dieses Jahr Hogwarts besuchen werden, oder das traditionelle Quattro magical tournament an dem außer Hogwarts noch die französische Schule Beauxbatons, die Durmstrang Akademie aus Bulgarien und die Kylmore Academy aus den USA teilnehmen.

Doch das ist noch längst nicht alles. Denn Harry Potter hat gerade sein 6. Schuljahr hinter sich und muss noch den Tod seines Mentor Albus Dumbeldore verkraften, als schon die nächste Katastrophe, eine Zeitreise in das Jahr 1977 auf ihn uns seine Freunde wartet.

Auch 4 Mädchen an der amerikanischen Zauberschule Kylmore haben ihr 6. Schuljahr hinter sich und wollen in ihre wohlverdienten Ferien reisen, als sie sich plötzlich am Bahnhof Hogsmead im Jahre 1977 wiederfinden. Was hat das zu bedeuten? Weswegen sind sie ebenfalls hier bei Harry und seinen Freunden gelandet?

Als sich in Hogwarts immer mehr mysteriöse Vorfälle häufen ist selbst Albus Dumbeldore ratlos. Denn er ahnt dass sowohl Harry und seine Freunde, als auch die Mädchen aus Amerika ein Geheimnis zu verbergen haben. Doch er hat keine Zeit es zu lüften, denn viel wichtiger ist herauszufinden was die große unbekannte Macht ist, von der Voldemort besitz ergreifen will und wie man die Macht vor ihm bewahren kann.

Fragen über Fragen kommen auf und wenn eine gelöst wird dann wird alles nur noch unverständlicher und komplizierter, als es ohnehin schon ist

Wer oder Was ist die unbekannte Macht die Voldmeort erlangen will?  
Werden es Harry, seine Freunde und die Amerikanerinnen schaffen ihre wahre Identität geheim zu halten?  
Was ist das unbekannte Angelsheart?, wer sind die beiden Schlüssel der Macht, und wer die sogenannten Blacksouls, die Voldemort zur ultimativen Macht verhelfen können?  
Welche Schüler sind die Erben der 4 Hogwartsgründer und was hat es mit ihnen und ihren dazugehörigen Elementargelehrten auf sich?  
Welche Geheimnisse werden sich dieses Jahr noch an Hogwarts offenbaren und werden die Champions das Quattro magical tournament heil überstehen?  
Kann man allen trauen oder trügt der Schein und sind letztendlich genau die von denen man es nicht erwartet hätte auf Voldmeorts Seite?

Das alles kann nur die Zeit offenbaren.  
Werde Teil der Geschichte, löse Rätsel und offenbare Geheimnisse, denn jeder kann etwas besonderes sein, und ist ein wichtiger Teil im Kampf gegen Voldemort.

Eckpunkte

~ Wir spielen im Jahre 1977, im 7. Schuljahr der Marauder.  
~ Ebenfalls machen Harry und seine Freunde und einige andere eine Zeitreise.  
~ Voldemort gewinnt immer mehr an Macht und Albus Dumbeldore gründet den Orden.  
~ Es geschehen viele mysteriöse Vorfälle die sich keiner erklären kann.  
~ Ebenfalls gibt es viele Geheimnise und Rätsel zu lösen.  
~ Es gibt eine starke unbezwingbare Macht die Voldmort erlangen will.  
~ Jeder kann etwas besonderes sein und ein Geheimnis verbergen.


	8. Chapter 8

**7. The missing love ~ The lost one **

Anmerkung: Die Ideen zu dieser Storyline gehören nicht mir, da ich sie lediglich nach gewissen Vorgaben für eine Freundin verfasst habe.

Das der Marauder beginnt und schon häufen sich mysteriöse Mordfälle die nur auf Lord Voldemort und seine Todesser zurück zu führen sind. Doch nicht nur Voldemort versucht immer mehr Todesser und dem Reinblutwahn verfallene Magier auf seine Seite zu ziehen, Nein auch Albus Dumbledore gründet eine Geheimorganisation die den Namen der Orden des Phönix trägt, und von nun an gegen Lord Voldemort und seine Anhänger vorgehen will.

Doch nicht nur in der Marauderzeit gibt es mehr Probleme als jeh, denn auch in der Zeit von Harry Potter und seinen Freunden hat Lord Voldemort einen folgenschweren Entschluss gefasst, welcher die Zukunft der gesamten magischen Welt beeinflussen könnte.

Tom Riddles neuer und seiner Ansicht nach perfekter Plan ist dass sich einige seiner engsten Vebründeten auf eine Zeitreise in das Jahr 1977 begeben und dort die Geburt Harry Potters verhindern sollen.

Doch der Tom Riddle aus 1977 hat derzeit andere Pläne als sein älteres Ich in 1997. Denn er plant einen Angriff auf den Hogwarstexpress um seinem langjährigen Erzfeind Albus Dumbledore eine Lektion zu erteilen, denn niemand ist mächtiger als Lord Voldemort.

In der Vergangenheit angekommen stellen sich den Todessern schon die ersten Probleme in den Weg. Und auch sie werden von Voldemorts magischen Anhängern wie Vampiren, Werwölfen, Inferis und Dementoren nicht verschont bleiben. Doch welche der Todesser sind wirklich auf der Seite des Dunklen Lord, und welche sind in Wirklichkeit die Spione?

Doch die größte Gefahr wird erst kommen, denn mittlerweile ist Tom Riddle im Jahre 1977 dabei, auch die Dementoren auf seine Seite zu ziehen. Und was dies bedeutet muss man wohl nicht genauer erklären. Alle Gefangenen werden aus Askaban entfliehen, und Tom Riddle wird es schaffen die Macht an sich zu reißen und die Zauberwelt in die dunkelste Zeit die sie je gesehen hat zu stürtzen.

Zur selben Zeit als die Todesser aus 1997 den Hogwarstexpress angreifen wollen erfährt Voldemort vom Elderstab und zieht seine Untertanen von der Zug-Mission ab, da ihm der Elderstab wichtiger erscheint. Diesen besitzt jedoch ein Hufflepuff, von diesem niemand gedacht hätte, zu was allem er noch fähig sein wird.

Doch damit sind die Schüler nicht gerettet, denn die Todesser aus der Zukunft haben einen Plan gefaßt und wollen nun ebenfalls den Zug angreifen, um Lily Evans zu töten.

Auf der Horrofahrt opfert sich Sirius für die Große Liebe seines besten Freundes, weswegen Lily Evans das ganze Disaster überlebt und Sirius schwer verletzt ins Hospital eingeliefert wird. Doch sein bester Freund James Potter wurde entführt, weswegen Sirius und die restlichen Marauder keine ruhige Minute mehr haben.

Als Voldemort vom Überleben Lily Evans erfährt verflucht er die gesamte Zauberschule, weswegen einige Mädchen nichts mehr essen und sich eine Magersuchtswelle an Hogwarts ausbreitet. Die Einzige die dem Fluch widerstehen konnte ist die junge Gryffindor Laura Headred, welche jedoch ebenfalls nichts isst da sie an Liebeskummer gegenüber Sirius Black leidet.

Als die Auroren und das Ministerium nach einer Woche noch immer keine Spur von James Potter haben, trommelt Lily Evans, welche mittlerweile bemerkt hat dass sie sich in James Potter verliebt hatte, ihren gesamten Freundeskreis und die Marauder zusammen um eine Rettungsaktion zu planen.

Schnell wurde beschlossen dass die einzige Möglichkeit um James zu retten eine Reise in die Zukunft ist um zu erfahren was passieren wird. Mit Hilfe von Büchern aus der Verbotenen Abteilung und einem Einbruch in die Mysteriumsabteilung um einen Zeitumkehrer zu stehlen, reisen die Freunde ins Jahre 1997 und erfahren dort von Harry Potter alles Wichtige was sie wissen müssen.

Von der Abenteuerlust gepackt erklärt sich Harry bereit mit ins Jahr 1977 zu kommen. Doch dann geht etwas schief und auch seine Freunde und Feinde befinden sich plötzlich in der Vergangenheit. Da der Zeitumkehrer bei der Rückreise unwiderruflich kaputt geht, müssen sie wohl oder übel erst einmal im Jahre 1977 bleiben und sich an Hogwarst einleben.

Auch der jungen Kate Campbell welche zu den besten Freunden von Lily Evans zählt widerfährt ein schrecklicher Schicksalsschlag, als ihre kleine Schwester entführt wird. Von Selbstvorwürfen geplagt beschließt Kate auf eigene Faust ihre Schwester zu retten. Denn nur weil sie sich an der Rettungsaktion für James Potter beteiligt hatte, wurde Melissa an einem Hogsmeadwochenende von Voldemorts Dienern entführt.

Auch der 3. Freundin im Bunde Laura Headred macht das Schicksal einen riesigen Strich durch die Rechnung ein wundervolles letztes Schuljahr an Hogwarst zu verbringen, als ihre sonst so lebensfrohe Schwester plötzlich Selbstmord begeht. Alle stehen vor einem Rätsel, wieso bringt sich so ein junges Mädchen bloß um?

Auch die Liebe spielt in diesem Jahr eine große Rolle.  
Laura ist noch immer unglücklich in Sirius verliebt, werden die Beiden endlich ein Paar werden.  
Wie geht es mit Frank und Alice weiter?  
Werden Kate und Remus jeh ein Paar?  
Können die Freunde James rechtzeitig retten und so das Traumpaar Lily und James endlich zusammen bringen?  
Und wie sieht es mit den restlichen Schülern in dieser dunklen Zeit aus, werden sie auch die Liebe ihres Lebens finden?

Doch es kommen nicht nur schlechte Nachrichten auf die Schüler zu.  
Die bulgarische Durmstrang Akademie wurde zerstört, weswegen die Schüler nun dieses Jahr an Hogwarts verbringen werden.  
Es stehen wieder viele interessante Unterrichtsstunden und Abenteuer bevor.

Und seit 300 Jahren führt Hogwarts wieder das alljährliche 3 Bälle Turnier an Weihnachten, Neujahr und zu Ostern durch.

Werden es alle schaffen ihren Abschluss zu machen und zu überleben, oder wird der Krieg dieses Jahr mehr Todesopfer als die Jahre zuvor fordern?

Wichtige Buchcharas sind

- James Potter  
- Sirius Black  
- Remus Lupin  
- Peter Pettigrew  
- Frank Longbottom  
- Lily Evans  
- Laura Headred  
- Kate Campbell  
- Alice Stattler  
- Melissa Campbell  
- Lucius Malfoy  
- Regulus Black  
- Severus Snape  
- Narzissa Black  
- Bellatrix Black  
- Evan Rosier  
- Andromeda Black  
- Gideon Prewett  
- Fabian Prewett  
- Xenophillius Lovegood  
- Amelia Bones  
- Amos Diggory

Wichtige Zeitgereiste Personen sind

- Harry Potter  
- Hermine Granger  
- Ronald Weasley  
- Neville Longbottom  
- Lavender Brown  
- Draco Malfoy  
- Blaise Zabini  
- Theodore Nott  
- Pansy Parkinson  
- Millicent Bulstrode  
- Astoria Greengrass  
- Luna Lovegood  
- Cho Chang  
- Susan Bones  
- Hannah Abbott  
- Cedric Diggory (nicht tot)


	9. Chapter 9

**8. Twilight - nothing will be the same **

Anmerkung: Hier nun die angekündigte Twilight Storyline.

Ein kleiner beschaulicher Ort namens Forks, auch als der Ort mit der höchsten Niederschlagsrate in den gesamten Vereinigten Staaten bekannt, liegt im Bundesstaat Washington auf der Halbinsel Olympic und zählt 3100 Einwohner. In diesem kleinen Ort gehen alle Bewohner geschäftig ihren Tätigkeiten nach und keiner würde glauben, welch dunkle Mächte und unbekannte Wesen in ihrer Umgebung lauern. Bald wir ein Kampf auf Leben und Tod in diesem so kleinen und beschaulichen Ort beginnen und dieses Mal, sind es nicht die Menschen, die diesen auslösen werden.

Aber nicht nur der kleine Ort Forks, sondern auch dessen Nachbardörfer, wie das Indianerreservat La Push, direkt am Meer, das Reservat der Makkah Indianer und auch das kleine Hexendorf Little Stareham, werden nach und nach immer mehr in diese düstere Geschichte hinein gezogen.

Denn dunkle Mächte und Wesen leben in den Wäldern von Forks oder gar unter den Menschen selbst. Die alten Legenden über Vampire, Werwölfe, Hexen und viele weitere Monster, werden nicht länger in alten Märchenbüchern verborgen bleiben. Denn sie existieren wirklich und bald werden auch die Bewohner von Forks unfreiwillig von dieser düsteren und schrecklichen Wahrheit erfahren und ihre Entscheidungen treffen müssen.

Doch noch ist es nicht soweit und weder die Wesen noch die Einwohner ahnen etwas von ihrer fürchterlichen Zukunft.

Die Vampir Familie Cullen plant währenddessen ein Treffen mit einem weiteren Vampir Clan, den Denalis, aus Alaska und auch einige andere bekannte Zirkel der Familie, haben sich dazu entschlossen, dem Treffen beizuwohnen, da sie genauso fasziniert wie viele Andere von der Ernährungsweise der Cullens sind.

Doch dies bleibt vielen anderen Vampiren auf der ganzen Welt nicht verborgen, so machen sich alle Interessierten auf, diese besonderen Vampire und ihre spezielle Lebensweise kennenzulernen. Ob das gut gehen kann?

Aber nicht alle Vampire, sind mit der Verfälschung ihrer Art einverstanden, oder wollen das den Cullens so einfach durchgehen lassen. Viele finden es einfach abartig was hier geschieht und wollen Rache an all jenen üben, die sich ebenfalls zu dieser artwidrigen Lebensweise entschlossen haben

Zusätzlich erfährt die Vampirin Maria, die sich in den Südstaaten der USA aufhält, von diesem speziellen Treffen und dass sich ein sogenannter Jasper Hale, ehemaliger Whitlock bei ihnen aufhält. Maria rüstet ihre Truppen im Süden erneut um endlich die Rache an Jasper zu bekommen, die er ihrer Meinung nach verdient hat.

Das zusammen wären schon mehr als genug Probleme für die Kleinstadt gewesen, doch die Situation in Forks wird eskalieren und keiner wird den Lauf der Dinge mehr aufhalten können.

Denn durch die hohe vampirische Bevölkerung kommen sowohl im Reservat der Quileute, als auch im Reservat der Makkah Indianer die alten Gene der Vorfahren wieder zum Vorschein und so werden die beiden Reservate in einiger Zeit von massenhaft jugendlichen, herrschsüchtigen und wilden Wölfen bevölkert sein.

Jedoch kann es nur ein Rudel in dieser Gegend geben und so beginnt der Kampf zwischen den beiden Gruppen. Genau aus diesem Grund kommen die Rudelstreitigkeiten und die darauf folgende Spaltung des La Push Rudels, deren Anführern, Sam Uley und Jacob Back, so ungelegen, wie noch nie.

So beginnen die Kämpfe zwischen den eigenen Rassen, doch ganz vergessen wurden dabei die alte Legende um den Kampf zwischen Vampiren und Werwölfen und die Geschichte über die mysteriösen Schattenwesen die vor Jahrhunderten in die Unterwelt verbannt wurden. Vielleicht wird auch all dies wieder ans Tageslicht kommen und dann ist es nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis eine Rasse verliert, oder gar alle den Kürzeren ziehen werden.

Besonders im kleinen Dörfchen Little Stareham, werden die älteren Generationen zunehmend nervöser, denn sie spüren genau, dass hier etwas nicht stimmt und bald müssen auch sie merken, dass ihre Methoden nicht mehr ausreichen werden, um ihre Familien und Freunde zu beschützen.

Denn ihre Vorfahren haben die machthungrigen, mörderischen Wesen in die Unterwelt, verbannt, doch wie lange werden sie da noch bleiben?, wenn sie die große übernatürliche Spannung in dieser Gegend wahrnehmen werden?

Es ist an der Zeit allen die Wahrheit zu sagen und den alten Legend wohl Glauben zu schenken, denn nur dann kann sie die junge Generation rechtzeitig auf den Kampf an der Seite vieler anderer Wesen vorbereiten. Doch diese haben lediglich Partys, Shopping und Spaß im Kopf und wollen von uralten Legenden und Gruselgeschichten nichts wissen.

Doch keiner wird um sein Schicksal und den für ihn auserwählten Weg herumkommen. Denn die Prophezeiung ist wohl älter als die Menschheit selbst und beschreibt einen Kampf aller existierender Rassen gegen das ultimative Böse. Und die Erfüllung dieser Prophezeiung kann keiner verhindern, genauso wenig wie den für jede Person einzeln vorherbestimmten Weg.

Auch die Jäger des Übernatürlichen wissen nicht in was für eine missliche Lage sie sich mit ihren Forschungen bringen. Denn auch mit all ihre Mitteln und Geräten, werden sie nie gegen all diese Wesen ankommen und wenn sie einen Fehler begehen, werden sie von den Volturi schneller ausgelöscht, als ihnen lieb ist.

So bleiben nur zwei Möglichkeiten, die Menschen sich selbst zu überlassen, oder sie in die wahnsinnige Situation in Forks und Umgebung einzuweihen um sie vor ihrem grausamen Schicksal zu bewahren. Doch kann man ihnen wirklich trauen?

Zwischen den einzelnen Gruppen wird immer mehr Hass geschürt und immer mehr Misstrauen entsteht, denn woher will man schon wissen wem man wirklich trauen kann.  
Diese ganzen Umstände machen es den verschiedenen Rassen noch schwerer zusammenzuarbeiten und einander zu vertrauen um gemeinsam in den Kampf gegen das Böse zu ziehen.

Im Jahre 2012 haben einige bekannte Personen mit genau diesen Folgen zu kämpfen. Denn durch verschiedenste Umstände kam vor 7 Jahren doch alles anders und die Prophezeiung wurde nie erfüllt, da sich die verschiedenen Rassen nie zusammengeschlossen haben und so die Schattenwesen mittlerweile die ganze Welt bevölkern konnte und durch das besondere Blut der seltenen Halbvampire immer stärker werden.

Den Cullens bleibt also nur eine Möglichkeit um ihre Familie zu schützen, sie müssen ins Jahr 2005 reisen um all das, was passiert ist, zu verhindern.

Ein bekannter Vampir der Familie, der die Fähigkeit der Zeitmanipulation beherrscht ermöglicht ihnen dies, doch ob dies der richtige Weg ist, das steht noch in den Sternen.

Jedenfalls nicht für alle, denn auch Renesmee und Jacob haben sich entschieden ihrer Familie zu folgen und die Vergangenheit zu verändern, doch auf eine andere Weise, als der Rest ihrer Familie es vorhat.

Doch wieso erpresst Nahuel den Vampir?, was hat er vor? und wieso funktionieren die Kräfte des Vampirs im Jahre 2005 nicht mehr?

Nun stecken auch die Cullens und ihre Freunde aus dem Jahre 2012 in dieser misslichen Lage fest und anscheinend nur um Streit zu schlichten und den Anderen im Kampf gegen das Böse zu helfen. Denn vielleicht klappt es mit Hilfe aus der Zukunft besser.

Bald wird ein Kampf um Leben und Tod beginnen, doch sind sich wirklich alle im Klaren wer der wahre Feind ist?  
Werden die einzelnen Völker und Rassen ihren Hass gegen die Anderen bei Seite legen können, oder werden sie ihre Kleinkriege weiterführen?  
Wann werden diese Streitereien ihre ersten Opfer fordern und wie werden sich die Einzelnen verhalten?  
Werden die Schattenwesen diese Chance nutzen und alles Übernatürliche auf der Welt auslöschen?  
Und was passiert, wenn ihnen die Volturi zuvor kommen und der angespannten Lage in Forks ein blutiges Ende bereiten?

Tauche ein in eine Welt voll alter Legenden, Mythe und Magie, finde deinen eigenen Platz und kämpfe Seite an Seite mit deinen Verbündeten gegen die grauenvolle Macht der Schattenwesen.

Eckpunkte

~ Wir spielen im Jahre 2005, am Anfang der Bis(s) Reihe.  
~ Die Geschichte wird neu geschrieben, somit muss man die Bücher nicht kennen.  
~ Eine Zeitreise aus dem Jahr 2012 findet statt um die Vergangenheit zu verändern.  
~ Die Personen aus 2012 haben die Geschichte jedoch wie in den 4 Büchern erlebt.  
~ Jedoch wolle alle 3 Parteien ein anderes Ziel erreichen und wissen nicht dass die Anderen auch hier sind.  
~ Es gibt viele alte Legenden, Mythen und Magie und sogar eine schicksalhafte Prophezeiung.  
~ Jeder darf 2 Fähigkeiten besitzen.  
~ Die Cullens veranstalten ein Treffen mit den Denalis und anderen Vampiren.  
~ Ebenfalls gibt es bösgesinnte Vampire und Marias Truppen aus dem Süden.  
~ Es können alle anderen erfundenen vegetarischen und nicht vegetarischen Vampire gespielt werden.  
~ Zusätzlich sind alle Zirkel aus Breaking Dawn und die Volturi spielbar.  
~ Später werden die Volturi einschreiten und auch die Jäger kommen nicht ungeschoren davon.  
~ Ebenfalls sind Nomaden spielbar und teilweise auch Halbvampire.  
~ Es gibt sowohl in La Push als auch im Makkah Reservat ein Rudel.  
~ Das La Push Rudel teilt sich auf Sam und Jacob auf.  
~ Auch andere Gestaltwandler sind spielbar.  
~ Es brechen viele kleine Streits los und bald wird auch der Kampf zwischen Vampiren und Wölfen wieder losbrechen.  
~ Auch die Hexen, insbesondere die Jugendlichen aus dem Hexendorf, mit ihren besonderen Fähigkeiten, sind spielbar.  
~ Die Schattenwesen sind die böse ultimative Macht gegen die sich alle zusammenschließen müssen.  
~ Die Menschen werden immer mehr in den Kampf hinein gezogen.  
~ Ebenfalls sind noch alle anderen Wesen und Personen spielbar.  
~ Ein Kampf auf Leben und Tod beginnt, ob alles gut gehen wird und sich die Prophezeiung erfüllt, das kann nur die Zukunft zeigen.  
~ Und du, du kannst mitten drin, in einer Welt voller Magie, alter Mythen, Legenden und Intrigen sein.

Facts

~ Genre - Twilight  
~ Rating - Keines  
~ Areas - FSK 14, 16 & 18  
~ Schreibform - Er/Sie Form  
~ System - Ortstrennung  
~ Stil - Romanstil  
~ Postinglänge - mind. 1000 Zeichen  
~ Postingzeitraum - 1 mal pro Woche  
~ Zeit - 2005 & 2012  
~ Alle Charaktere erwünscht.


	10. Chapter 10

**9. NYC - our world is falling apart **

Anmerkung: Hier nun die angekündigte Reallife Storyline.

New York City, eine Großstadt, welche im US Bundesstaat New York liegt, und auch "Big Apple" genannt wird, ist die wohl größte Metropole der gesamten USA. Auf der ganzen Welt bekannt und geliebt, erfreut sich die Metropole Jahr für Jahr an Millionen von Touristen, die extra anreisen um das Leben im Big Apple zu genießen, die viele Sehenswürdigkeiten zu besichtigen oder einfach etwas vom "American way of life" zu spüren.

New York City bietet sowohl seine Einwohnern als auch seinen Touristen, alles was man sich von einer Großstadt erwartet. Nicht nur, dass das besondere Flair einer Metropole zum Greifen nahe ist, nein man kann New York sogar als das 2. Hollywood, neben Los Angeles, bezeichnen, da sich Jahr für Jahr viele Stars und Sternchen auf den Straßen von Manhattan tummeln und darauf warten endlich das Große Los zu ziehen.

Auch Kulturfreunde werden in New York wahrlich ihren Spaß haben. Egal ob sie die berühmte Freiheitsstatue, den Boardway, oder das Rockerfeller Center besichtigen, sie werden beindruckt sein. Besondere Erlebnisse sind am Ground Zero, dem ehemaligen Standort des World Trade Centers, und in der Weihnachtszeit garantiert, denn dann lautet das Motto "Glitter, Glanz & Gloria". Besonders in der Vorweihnachtszeit erkennt man die sonst so klare Metropole vor lauter Lichterglanz und ausgelassener Weihnachtsstimmung kaum wieder.

Doch all dies hat auch seine Schattenseiten, denn diesen ganzen Glamour können sich großteils nur die reichen Bewohner aus Manhattan leisten. Während man dort zur Elite und zu den Stars von New York zählt, werden Bewohner von Brooklyn und Queens als die "Normalos", Einwohner von Staten Island als "Inselbewohner" und Personen aus dem Bronx fast als Außenseiter behandelt.

Genau diese Schattenseiten sind es, die New Yorks "Gossip Girl", eine mysteriöse Unbekannte, nutzt um auf ihrem Interneblog den neuesten Klatsch und Tratsch von New Yorks Elite zu präsentieren. Ebenfalls erscheinen auf ihrer Website alle Personen, die in die Welt der Reichen und Schönen eintauchen. Genau deswegen sollte man sich es immer zweimal überlegen, ob man sein altes Leben für die Welt voll Glanz und Glamour wirklich aufgeben will, denn dann gibt es kein Zurück mehr.

Tauche ein in das Leben von New Yorks Bevölkerung. Egal ob als Normal aus Brooklyn oder als Star aus Manhattan, schaue einfach nur zu oder mische mit und entdecke New Yorks Schattenseiten, denn Gossip Girl ist auf deine Informationen angewiesen. Doch sei wachsam, denn sonst könntest bald du der Star von Gossip sein.

Spiele erwachsene Personen die schon ihren Jobs nachgehen, Studenten der drei nahegelegenen Colleges oder Schüler von New Yorks besten Elite Schulen.

Egal ob international bekanntes Topmodel, stets bereiter Arzt oder liebenswerte Kellnerin bei Starbucks, jeder findet seinen Platz in New York und jeder wird sein Glück finden.

Denn nicht umsonst ist New York die Stadt der unbegrenzten Möglichkeiten, in der es so leicht wie nirgendwo ist, den traditionelle "American way of life - Vom Tellerwäscher zum Millionär", zu leben.

Doch vergiss nie, wer oben angekommen ist, der kann auch tief fallen.

xoxo you know you love it

Eckpunkte

~ Wir spielen im Jahre 2009 in der Weltmetropole New York City.  
~ Unser RPG ist teilweise an de TV - Serie Gossip Girl angelehnt.  
~ Wissen über Gossip Girl ist jedoch nicht nötig.  
~ Großteils bespielen wir nur die Stadtteile Manhattan und Brooklyn.  
~ Erwachsene können alle Jobs ausüben die euch einfallen.  
~ Studenten können die Clolumbia, die New York oder die Yale University besuchen.  
~ Schüler können St. Judes (für Jungs) oder Constance Billard (für Mädchen) besuchen.  
~ Desweiteren besteht die Möglichkeit Abbey Mount, ein Internat, zu besuchen.  
~ Gossip Girl präsentiert auf ihrem Blog die aktuellen News über alle Geschehnisse im RPG.  
~ Ihr habt nahezu unbegrenzte Möglichkeiten eure Ideen zu verwirklichen.

Facts

~ Genre - Reallife  
~ Hintergrund - Gossip Girl  
~ Rating - Keines  
~ Areas - FSK 14, 16 & 18  
~ Schreibform - Er/Sie Form  
~ System - Ortstrennung  
~ Stil - Romanstil  
~ Postinglänge - mind. 1000 Zeichen  
~ Postingzeitraum - 1 mal pro Woche  
~ Alle Charaktere erwünscht.


	11. Chapter 11

**10. Hogwarts - between miracles and nightmares**

_Not another Marauderstory_

Schon seit Anbeginn des Zeitalters der Magie existieren die beiden Seiten Gut und Böse, welche ständig darum kämpfen, endlich die Überhand zu gewinnen. Doch schon die erste Hexe und der erste Zauberer waren von dieser Regelung betroffen, jedoch zeigten sie, dass Gut und Böse auch im Einklang miteinander, statt gegeneinander arbeiten kann.

Viele Jahrtausende später, ungefähr 1000 nach Christus, wurden diese Magier, laut alten Legenden, wiedergeboren. Jedoch säten sie dieses Mal Zwist und Unmut in der magischen Gemeinschaft, weshalb sie von den vier glorreichen Hogwartsgründern vernichtet wurden.

Doch nun ist es an der Zeit, sie erneut in die Welt der Sterblichen einzulassen, damit sie ihr Schicksal vollenden können und endlich ihren Frieden finden. Denn nur sie werden es sein, durch deren Hilfe die magische Welt ein letztes Mal vor der größten Bedrohung auf Erden gerettet werden kann. Nur sie kennen den geheimnisvollen Pfad nach Cour le Fay, einem magisch verschollenen Ort, in dem die gesamte Magie der Erde ihre Ursprung fand. Ebenfalls befindet sich in Cour le Fay die rätselhaft, verschollene Bibliothek von Avalon, in der das gesamte Wissen der Magie, seit Anbeginn der Zeit gehütet wird.

Denn im Jahre 1978, 978 Jahre nach ihrem zweiten Tod, ist die magische Welt nur mehr durch die urälteste und reinste Form an Magie, welche sich „Alba Magica" nennt, zu retten. Doch die Zeiten haben sich geändert und Cour le Fay, die Bibliothek von Avalon und die mysteriöse Alba Magica sind alte Mythen, aus längst vergessenen Zeiten, denen heute keinerlei Bedeutung geschenkt wird.

Doch nun begeben wir uns aus der Vergangenheit zurück in die Gegenwart, denn im Jahre 1977, steht die Welt der Magie vor der wohl größten Spaltung seit ihrem Dasein. Vergangene Zeiten, in verschollenen Paradiesen sind längst vergessen, denn der Kampf zwischen Gut und Böse droht ein schrecklicheres Ende zu nehmen als je zuvor.

Davon wollen jedoch all jene nichts wissen, die sich am 1. September wieder gutgelaunt auf Gleis 9 ¾ wagen und sich sehnsüchtig auf ein neues Jahr an der Hogwartsschule für Hexerei und Zauberei freuen. Unter den vielen begeisterten Schülern, die schon wieder neue Pläne geschmiedet haben, wie sie ihr Jahr verbringen werden, befinden sich natürlich auch die berühmt berüchtigten Marauder.  
Sie und viele weitere Schüler, werden dieses Jahr jedoch mit einem Ruck aus ihrer Traumwelt gerissen werden. Denn außerhalb der sicheren Mauern von Hogwarts tobt ein erbitterter Kampf und lange wird auch ihre geliebte Zauberschule keinen Schutz mehr bieten können. Bald muss jeder seine eigenen Entscheidungen treffen und das tun, was er selbst für richtig hält.

Dieses Schuljahr wird für alle eine ziemlich überraschende Wendung nehmen. Nicht nur, dass es wie jedes Jahr einige neue Lehrer an der Schule gibt, nein, auch ihr weiser Schulleiter Albus Dumbledore scheint spurlos verschwunden zu sein. Doch eine viel erschreckende Neuigkeit ist, dass ab diesem Jahr das Pflichtfach "Dunkle Künste" auf dem Lehrplan steht und die neue Schulleitung alles andere als weißmagisch scheint.

Doch Hogwarts wäre nicht Hogwarts, wenn es sich von solchen Kleinigkeiten unterkriegen ließe. Immerhin gibt es dieses Schuljahr auch einige Lichtblicke, wie zum Beispiel die vielen Austauschschüler, die aus der ganzen Welt anreisen, um ein Jahr lang die britannische Zauberschule besuchen zu können. Ebenfalls findet dieses Jahr auch das berühmte Quattro magical tournament, zu dem die 3 ausländischen Schulen Beauxbatons, Durmstrang und Kylmore eingeladen sind, an Hogwarts statt.

Jedoch werden all diese Ereignisse von Voldemort, seinen Todesser und der Angst, was noch kommen mag, überschattet. Natürlich hat Albus Dumbledore schon eine Gegenpartei gegründet, die sich der Orden des Phönix nennt und all jenen Hoffnung gibt, die versuchen wollen etwas gegen den Dunklen Lord auszurichten. Doch auch dieser weiß genau, wie er alle reinblutfanatischen Familien auf seine Seite ziehen kann, denn nur zu verlockend erscheint für diese eine reine und exquisite Zaubergemeinschaft. Ebenfalls wurden diesen Sommer einige Schüler zu Todessern ernannt, welche sich nun an Hogwarts unter dem Namen „Voldemorts Deatheater" einen erbitterten Kampf mit der gegründeten Gegenpartei „Dumbledores Army" liefern. Diese hat es sich nämlich zur Aufgabe gemacht, ihren Schulleiter so lange zu vertreten, bis er wieder vor Ort ins Geschehen eingreifen kann.

Doch diese Gruppierungen sind noch längst nicht alles. Noch weitere Personen haben sich entschieden ihre eigene Partei zu gründen und mit dieser in den Kampf „Gut gegen Böse" zu ziehen, um endlich ihre Ziele durchzusetzen. Doch um die magische Welt zu retten müssen sie ihre eigenen Interessen hinten anstellen, denn nur zusammen kann die dunkelste aller Mächte bezwungen werden.

Ein weiterer wichtiger Aspekt im Kampf gegen diese Macht ist, dass sowohl die Hogwartsschule, als auch die Hogs Universität und die restliche magische Außenwelt zusammenarbeiten müssen. Immerhin treten mit der Erforschung der uralten Legenden und Mythen immer mehr Rätsel auf, welche keinen Sinn ergeben, oder sich gar als unlösbar erweisen. Denn all diese Rätsel und Geheimnisse könne nur offenbart werden, wenn man in die Bibliothek von Avalon gelangt, in der angeblich für jedes magische Problem auch eine passende Lösung zu finden ist.

In der Zwischenzeit häufen sich an Hogwarts immer mehr mysteriöse Vorfälle und bald weiß man nicht mehr wem man trauen kann und wem nicht. Ebenfalls werden in naher Zukunft viele Schüler nicht mehr wissen ob ihre Erlebnisse Traum, oder Realität sind, da sich die gesamte Sphäre der magischen Welt verschiebt und das Grundgleichgewicht aus den Angeln gehoben wird.

Zum Schluss kommt noch hinzu, dass Albus Dumbedore seinen Schützlingen ein mysteriöses Buch hinterlassen hat, in dem das Kapitel über die Prophezeiungen der berühmten Seherin Sandrine Paradise gekennzeichnet ist. Die von vielen als Humbug bezeichneten Prophezeiungen gewinnen jedoch immer mehr an Befürwortern, als nach der Reihe verschiedenste Vorhersagen Punkt genau eintreffen.

Wer oder Was ist die unbekannte Macht die Voldmeort erlangen will?  
Was ist das unbekannte Angelsheart?, wer sind die beiden Schlüssel der Macht? und wer die sogenannten Blacksouls, die Voldemort zur ultimativen Macht verhelfen können?  
Welche Schüler sind die Erben der 4 Hogwartsgründer und was hat es mit ihnen und ihren dazugehörigen Elementargelehrten auf sich?  
Welche Funktion erfüllen die 7 Todsünden in diesem Zusammenhang und wie sieht es mit den sogenannten 7 Tugenden aus, die sich jeweils als das genaue Gegenstück erweisen?  
Welche Geheimnisse werden sich dieses Jahr noch an Hogwarts offenbaren? und werden die Champions das Quattro magical tournament heil überstehen?  
Kann man allen trauen oder trügt der Schein und sind letztendlich genau die, von denen man es nicht erwartet hätte, auf Voldmeorts Seite?

All dies wird sich erst mit der Zeit offenbaren. Denn nur das Wissen über alten Mythen und Legenden und die Lösung der Rätsel werden dazu verhelfen, dass sich zum Schluss alle Teile und Informationen wie ein Puzzle zusammen fügen lassen. Denn erst dann, wenn alle Teile zusammengefügt wurden, wird die magische Bevölkerung die Wahrheit über ihr Schicksal erfahren.

Doch fraglich ist, ob die magische Welt diese wirklich erfahren will. Denn dann kommt Sandrine Paradise's letzte Prophezeiung, die sie nicht fertigstellen konnte, ins Spiel und das Schicksal der magischen Welt liegt in den Händen von jugendlichen Hogwartsschülern.

Jeder kann in diesem Kampf etwas besonders sein und ein Geheimnis verbergen, denn bedenke, nur zusammen kann das ultimative Böse bezwungen werden und die magische Welt so vor dem Untergang bewahrt werden.

Tritt ein, begib dich nach Hogwarts und hilf mit, die magische Welt vor dem Untergang zu retten.

Eine spannende abenteuerliche und magische Zeit erwartet dich.

_A fairytale story where every dream comes true_

Eckpunkte

~ Wir spielen im Jahre 1977, im 7. Schuljahr der Marauder.  
~ Sowohl Hogwarts, als auch die Außenwelt spielen eine wichtige Rolle.  
~ Albus Dumbledore ist verschwunden, weswegen eine neue Schulleitung eingesetzt wird.  
~ Voldemort erlangt immer mehr an Macht und bringt Teile des Ministeriums unter seine Kontrolle.  
~ Der Orden des Phönix, Gellert Grindelwald, eine neutrale Partei und ein weiterer Magier treten auf.  
~ Die mysteriöse Bibliothek von Avalon in Cour le Fay spielt eine wichtige Rolle.  
~ Das Gleichgewicht der magischen Welt wird langsam, aber doch aus den Angeln gehoben.  
~ Austauschschüler aus der ganzen Welt reisen dieses Jahr nach Hogwarts.  
~ Das Quattro magical Torunament findet dieses Jahr ebenfalls an Hogwarts statt.  
~ Viele Mythen, Legenden und Prophezeihungen werden auftauchen.  
~ Ebenfalls gilt es viele Rätsel zu lösen und Geheimnisse zu offenbaren.  
~ Die Prophezeihung der Seherin Sandrine Paradise beinhaltet das Schicksal der magische Gesellschaft.  
~ Viele wichtige Funktionen und Fähigkeiten werden im Laufe des Geschehens auftauchen.  
~ Die magische Welt steht vor dem Untergang, da sie nur durch die Alba Magica gerettet werden kann.  
~ Jeder kann etwas besonderes sein und im Kampf gegen das ultimative Böse etwas auslösen.

Facts

~ Genre - Buch/Film  
~ Art - Forenrollenspiel  
~ Hintergrund - Harry Potter´  
~ Zeit - Marauderzeit 1977  
~ Rating - Keines  
~ Areas - FSK 14, 16 & 18  
~ Schreibform - Er/Sie Form  
~ System - Ortstrennung  
~ Stil - Romanstil  
~ Postinglänge - mind. 1000 Zeichen  
~ Postingfrequenz - 1 mal pro Woche  
~ Alle Charaktere erwünscht.


End file.
